Liés a jamais
by Cynthia Rogue
Summary: Je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire ce résumé. Venez lire cette OS pour découvrir l'histoire de Harry, Blaise et Drago.


Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent. Ils sont la propriété de Mme J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

 **Bonjour / Bonsoir a tous, c'est la première histoire que je publie en mon nom seul. J'ai déjà publié une histoire à quatre mains avec Vanessa Petrova (sous le nom de Jason Love). Si vous souhaitez le lire il est sur le profil de Vanessa. Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser d'avance pour les fautes qui ce serait glissées dans cet OS.**

 _Liés à jamais._

« Une dispute éclate et on se retrouve séparés. Voilà ce qu'il en reste de notre si belle amitié. A cause de quoi ? A cause d'une fille, Hermione. Cette fille est tellement jolie que nous en sommes tombés amoureux Drago, Blaise et moi. Se qui causa la fin de notre amitié. Nous qui nous étions promis de ne jamais se disputer. Tout sa c'est à cause d'elle. Je me souviens encore de comment sa c'est passé.

 **Flash back.**

 _Harry tu veut devenir mon copain ?_

 _C'est moi qu'elle avait choisi ! J'étais tellement content ! En même temps je n'avais que sept ans et elle était ma première copine. D'habitude aucune fille ne voulait devenir ma copine. C'est pour ça que je m'empressais d'aller prévenir mes meilleurs amis mais avant je lui répondais._

 _Bien sûr que je veux être ton copain !_

 _Ensuite, j'allais directement voir mes amis Dray et Blaise. Ils allaient être si content pour moi ! Je l'ai trouvé ensembles, ils jouaient au football._

 _Drago, Blaise Vous ne devinerez jamais !_

 _Quoi ?_

 _Ils avaient parlés en même temps._

 _Hermimi ma choisi ! Vous voyez j'avais raison ! C'est moi ! Et pas vous !_

 _C'est pas possible elle m'a demander Ry._

 _Je me demandais si Drago se moquais de moi._

 _Alors la c'est faux ! C'est moi son préféré, elle me l'a dit ! Pas vrai Hermione ?_

 _C'est Blaise qui venait de poser cette question. Hermione venait d'arriver, nous ne l'avions même pas vu arriver._

 _Écoutez les garçons, je veux être votre copine à tous les trois ! Ça vous va ?_

 _Il en est hors de question ! Tu dois choisir !_

Nous avions parler d'une même voix les copains et moi. Hermione avait refusé de choisir et on a fini par se disputé.

 **Fin du flash back**

Je me dois de réparer cette dispute qui n'a aucun sens, vu qu'elle à changer d'école une semaine plus tard. C'était l'année dernière, nous avions sept ans. Et maintenant huit, sa fait donc un an qu'on ne se parle plus. Je pense d'abord à aller voir Blase il sera le plus facile à convaincre. Je le trouve dans la cours jouant au football.

 _Blaise je peux te parler ?_

 _Au bout d'un an Harry? Après que tu m'a ignoré? Qu'est ce que tu veut ?!_

 _Je sais, Blaise tu as raison, mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus être mon ami. Je suis venu te parler parce que je trouve notre dispute complètement nul. Une fille, depuis quand on se bagarre pour une fille ?_

 _Depuis que je voulais avoir une copine !_

La encore il avait raison. Je décidais de sortir mon dernier argument.

 _\- Regarde cette photo. Tu te souviens de ce jour ? Je sais que oui ! C'est le jour ou on s'est promis de ne jamais ce disputer. C'est ma maman qui avait pris la photo. Drago a gauche, toi a droite et moi au milieu._

Je le vois réfléchir et je sais qu'on va redevenir les meilleurs amis du monde.

 _\- Tu as raison Harry ! On a était vraiment bête._

Voilà il ne nous reste plus qu'a parler a Drago sa ne va pas être facile. Sa fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. On se mis a sa recherche.

Drago est absent aujourd'hui, il ne reviendra que la semaine prochaine.

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

Je sais que Drago est très triste. On nous a expliqué pourquoi, il a perdu sa maman. Seul Blaise et moi pourrons lui remonté le moral, mais avant il faut qu'il accepte de nous parler. On se rapproche de lui doucement.

 _\- Drago on peut te parlé ?_

Nous avons parlé en même temps. Je vois que Blai' est triste de ce qui arrive a Dray. Il ne veut pas nous parler, alors il s'en va sans nous répondre. C'est très dur de voir Drago dans cette état, alors on décide de ne pas le laisser seul. Il faut absolument qu'il nous pardonne. Lui ne sais jamais lié d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Il n'est pas très ouvert au proposition d'amitié qu'il reçoit, il est assez renfermé sur lui même. On le regarde de loin et on se demande chacun de notre côté comment convaincre Julien de nous parler et surtout de nous pardonner. Après plusieurs minutes de silence j'ai une idée.

 _\- J'ai trouvé ! J'ai trouvé Blaise ! C'est simple en faite, on aurait du s'en rappeler avant !_

Je suis tellement content d'avoir eu cette idée.

 _\- Explique moi alors !_

J'avais oublié a quel point il n'est pas patient.

 _\- Attend un peu, alors tu te souviens de la date d'anniversaire de Dray ?_

 _\- Oui quel question, c'est la semaine prochaine le 5 Juin. Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Si on allait voir son père après l'école pour lui organiser une surprise ? Il doit rester pour rattraper les cours._

 _\- Harry t'est trop fort ! Mais… et si il ne voulais pas de surprise à cause de ce qui s'est passer avec sa maman ?_

 _\- Tu connais Dray aussi bien que moi, il adore les surprises. Et puis sa lui changera les idées._

 _\- Okay ! Ta raison, on verra bien._

 _\- J'ai toujours raison._

 _\- Pff._

A la fin de la journée on est allé chez lui et on demandé a son père si il était d'accord pour qu'on prépare une fête surprise pour Drago. Il nous a dit oui et qu'il va s'occuper de tout. Nous on décide d'aller acheter les cadeaux demain pour la fête de samedi. On le fête en avance car c'est en plein milieu de la semaine. On décide de retenter notre chance donc on l'attend devant l'école. Il arrive enfin.

 _\- Drago, s'il te plais écoute nous ! Ne pars pas encore !_

 _-D'accord Blaise, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?_

 _\- On veut redevenir tes copains ! La dispute était bête. Tu t'imagine, on s'est disputé pour une fille,. En plus elle n'est même plus dans l'école._

 _\- Je le sais sa ! Elle n'est plus dans l'école mais sa ne change rien, vous saviez que c'était moi le premier a être amoureux et vous ne vous êtes pas gêner, je voulais vraiment être son copain._

J'étais rester silencieux jusque maintenant et je pense qu'il est temps que je lui parle.

 _\- Dray, je sais qu'on aurait pas dû, et on est tellement désolé. Crois nous, on a jamais voulu te faire de la peine ! Tu le sais ?_

 _\- Top tard ! Il fallait y penser avant._

Blaise me fait comprendre qu'il est temps que je sorte mon dernier argument.

 _\- Tu te souviens du jour ou vous êtes venus à la maison la dernière fois ? Je pense que oui, tu te rappel de ce qu'on a fait a part s'amuser ?_

 _-Oui on s'est fait une promesse. Celle ou on avait dit qu'on se disputerais jamais._

 _\- Oui et on a pas tenu cette promesse. Tu pense qu'ont peut essayé de la réparer ?_

 _\- Pourquoi pas._

Nous sommes redevenu les meilleurs amis comme avant. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dray on a décidé de se refaire une promesse en rajoutant quelque chose. 

_\- Harry t'est prêt ?_

 _\- Oui Blaise, je suis la. Il faut attendre Drago._

 _\- Dépêche toi Drago !_

 _\- Ça va J'arrive Blaise._

 _\- Allez Ry commence._

 _\- Mais quel impatience Blaizou !_

 _\- Ne m'appelle pas comme sa !_

 _\- Bon allons y. je fais la promesse de ne plus jamais me disputer avec mes meilleurs amis._

 _\- De ne plus jamais me battre avec vous._

 _\- Encore moi ns pour une fille ! Et surtout je promets que nous serons toujours les meilleurs amis._

Drago a toujours le mots pour rire. Nous avons ensuite dit tous ensemble : _Je le promets._ Après cela nous avons pris une photo pour seller notre accord et pour montrer que nous tiendrons cette promesse, que nous sommes liés. »

 _ **20 ans plus tard ….**_

 _ **\- A quel moment exactement vous êtes vous senti lié ?**_

 _ **\- Après que je les aient tués. Quand vous m'avez passé les menottes, je me suis senti liés a eux, lié a jamais.**_

 _ **Merci a tous d'avoir lu. Comment l'avez vous trouvé ? J'accepte toute les critiques si elles sont productives.**_

 _ **Si vous le souhaitez je peux créer des chapitres ou j'approfondis quelque passage, a vous de me dire oui ou non. Et si oui quel passage vous souhaitez que j'approfondisse.**_

 _ **Bisous Cynthia Rogue.**_


End file.
